


Michael In The Bathroom

by MichaelMellsBathroom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bathrooms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Jeremy Heere, Sad Michael Mell, Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill), Suicide Attempt, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsBathroom/pseuds/MichaelMellsBathroom
Summary: We all know how Jeremy left Michael alone in the bathroom at Rich’s Halloween party, but what if they were boyfriends instead of just friends?Or just a Michael in the Bathroom oneshot
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 31





	Michael In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Suicide attempt, panic attack, suicidal thoughts, hospitals, unconsciousness, fire

"Get out of my way, loser."

The brief moment replayed in Michael's head, each time feeling like it was injecting him with poison. 

He'd been called a loser before, why did it hurt so much now? 

He'd been called one by all their friends before they were actually friends and he forgave them, so why did it hurt so much when Jeremy did it? 

After twelve years of friendship and eight months of dating, he was one of the few people who hadn't called him a loser. 

A knock came from the door, pulling him from his thoughts. 

"Hello? Some of us have to pee!" 

Jenna.

He felt his heart stop as he wracked his mind for an excuse to keep her out. 

"Umm... I'm having my period." He said, raising his voice to make sure she didn't recognize it. 

"Aww, take your time, honey." 

He scoffed, wiping the tears away. "I wish I stayed at home watching cable porn," he mumbled, "I wish I just offed myself instead, I wish I was never born." 

Here he was, crying in his friend, Jake Dillinger's bathroom, at his Halloween party. He could hear some girl slurring the words to 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody’ at the karaoke machine.

He laughed at the fact that none of his friends noticed he was gone. Not Brooke, not Chloe or Rich, Christine, none of them. 

That was when the screams started. 

"FIRE!" 

Screams of terror multiplied. Girls trying to find their way out, Brooke crying out in fear, and Jake desperately searching for Rich. But the one thing that didn't surprise Michael, was when he didn't hear Jeremy calling out for him. 

"Well, I guess there's no point in waiting." He leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. 

Just minutes later, smoke was pouring in under the door, and Michael had begun to go into violent coughing fits. He felt himself getting lightheaded, and soon enough, he fell unconscious.

But one of the last ones inside the house was Jeremy. He frantically ran through the smoke-filled home, calling out for his riend. 

"Michael? Has anyone seen Michael?" He stopped in front of the bathroom. 

He started to smash into the door in hopes of breaking it down, which he succeeded in. Marks ran up and down his arms. 

"Mikey," he shook Michael's shoulder, "nononono, you gotta stay awake for me, Micha. You have to stay awake for me, please!" How tears streamed down his face. "Micha? Micha?!" 

~

"Micha?" 

Michael opened his eyes to find himself in a room with bland white walls, a blinding white light, and a sleep-deprived Jeremy sitting by his bed. Bags rested under Jeremy's eyes and his hair was a rat's nest. 

"O-Oh my god, Michael." He wrapped him in a light hug. 

That's when everything seemed to come back to Michael. 

"Why are you here? I didn't think you had time for losers like me." He pulled out of his grip.

"Do you know how fucking horrifying it is, to watch your boyfriend, the guy who's been your best friend for twelve years, almost die right in front of you? I haven't slept in five days, neither have your moms! I've been sitting here worrying that if I fell asleep or went home, something would happen to you or you'd wake up and I wouldn't be here! I'm the one who's been here, holding your hand and praying that you'd wake up! Do you know how fucking scary it is?" 

Michael just stared at him in silence for a moment, and that was all it took for Jeremy to break. 

Jeremy dropped to the ground and buried his head in his arms, shaking, crying, and panting for breath. 

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Mic-Micha, I-" he cried, he struggled to finish his sentence. 

"Jere-"

"No! You're not just gonna blow this off! You tried to kill yourself and it's all my fault!"

Yes, Michael was still extremely mad about the fight the two shared days earlier, but what was more important, holding a grudge or helping his boyfriend? Boyfriend, definitely boyfriend. 

"Hey, shh, you're okay. You gotta relax, Jerbear, breathe." 

"I-I'm so s-sorry Michael, you aren't a loser, I-I love you so m-much." 

Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand. "Mahal ko, it's okay. You were drunk, I know you didn't mean it, I forgive you," he notices the bandages on Jeremy's arms, "are... are these burns?" He nodded, "How bad are they?" 

"They're healing." He wiped his eyes. 

"Jerbear, I love you, I'm not mad at you. Now, come cuddle me, you need to sleep." 

Jeremy crawled under the covers with Michael and fell asleep almost instantly on his shoulder. 

Michael was mad, but he couldn't stay mad, it wasn't worth it. He couldn't watch Jeremy like that, it broke his heart. 

"Goodnight, Jeremy," he whispered in his ear, "mahal Kita."


End file.
